Life of a university professor
by SmileRen
Summary: I just wanted to investigate extinct herbs and plants. I didn't want anything to do with the other players, so why was I in some weird team called Odd Squad...actually when the hell did I even agree to join them!
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2100 AD. As a result of technological advancements – such as the advent of virtual reality, and the creation of sleep-based game machines – online gaming has rapidly developed over the years.

Thus, the realism of online games has increased from 50%…60%…70%…to 80%. The current market is dominated by two MMO1 giants – _The World_ and _Life_ – both of which have achieved a realism level of 85%. With over 80% of the human population making up the number of players, the first thing that anyone asks of a new acquaintance is, "Are you from _The World_ or _Life_?"

However, things have begun to change. The world's largest technology company has caused a huge stir with its revelation: after ten years of research, they have created _Second Life_, the latest game with a realism level of 99%.

And now the entire world waits with bated breath…

Everyone, except one person...

-0-0-0-

As an alarm sounded through my room, I awakened in my bedroom, yawning tiredly. Still too tired to function properly, I lightly smack my cheeks to try to fully awaken, cursing my job. Why, oh why did I have to choose a job as a teacher!

Well to be more precise, I was an assistant teacher but nonetheless, the hours were tiring. The only thing I was thankful for, was that I was working in a university, and not a primary school. And also the fact that the year was ending, and holidays were just around the corner!

Yes, while I was like this, I actually did teach at a university. Your probably wondering what subject I teach, right? It was Medical studies of course! That also included herbal studies, and medical remedies. These two were actually huge interests of mine.

Making herbal remedies and studying medical cures, as tiring as it was, were two huge hobbies of mine. Unfortunately, because of my obsession with them, they left little time for other things... So I knew nothing of the latest 'gossip' or stuff like that. It was quite sad, you know, because my students often teased me about this...

As I rose from bed, I yawned, and sluggishly walked to the bathroom. Splashing water on myself, I did my normal morning routine. After getting ready for my job, I went to my 'lab'. It was actually an empty bedroom, which functioned as my hobby room. So it was technically my 'lab', just less advanced than others...

Making myself toast and coffee, I glanced at my watch. My mouth dropped at what the time was...I was late! Chugging down my coffee, wincing at the bitter taste, I put the toast in my mouth, quickly putting on my shoes. and ran out of my apartment. Unfortunately due to my clumsy self, I failed to notice the door was closed, and ran into it.

Nursing my sore forehead, I cursed the door, opening it and running out. After locking it, I turned to glance at the technology-advanced state the world had become. It was quite sad, as due to this, many species of plants had gone extinct. Remembering the time, I started to run to the bus stop, not having a car really sucked sometimes...

-0-0-0-

Releasing a sigh of relief as I arrived in time, I chided myself for nearly being late, again. Yep this has happened more than once, if fact probably more than 20 times already. And every single time, I always run into the door. I swear, that door hates me or something...

Walking into XXX uni, empty-handed except for a messenger bag, having finished the toast long before, I sighed. I really should get a car, but every time I tried to save, I always spent the money on expensive or rare herbs and plants. This of course, made my apartment become some sort of jungle, before I was forced to make a greenhouse, due to the requirement of space. This put me in a debt, which I would pay off in a year or two.

Because of this, I was unable to buy anything, regardless of a car! I sighed once more, going into my depressed mode. As i went back to reality, I noticed that a couple of students were greeting me, via good morning's and wave. I greeted them back, and walked into the building I had arrived at.

Walking along the corridors to my shared office, which luckily, was next to the classroom I taught at. After greeting my fellow teachers, I arrived at my desk, dropping the messenger bag I had held on top of the desk.

Luckily, I was not an actual professor of a class, and only started the class when the professor was not there. So I had some time to spare, having the class in an hour. Deciding to spend it in the greenhouse owned by the university, I yawned, standing up, and telling the rest of the teachers/professors where I was heading, for when someone needed me.

Students no longer swarmed the hallways, but it was not empty, as there was around 10 minutes before class actually started.

As I walked to the greenhouse, I had happened to hear part of a conversation. "...did you hear! A new game's coming out! And I heard it was the first game to have reached 99% realism! The only thing coming remotely close, was THE WORLD, and, LIFE,!"

Wow, games have already advanced that much huh? I think I remember my students talking about those games, and having been asked, 'Do you play THE WORLD or LIFE?'. Oh, well it doesn't have anything to do with me. Now about those plants...

I was about to ignore the rest of the conversation, before I heard something that captured my interest. "..to the point where it feels like you're in the real world. In fact, I heard they were even able to put instinct species of animals and plants in the game! And because it's 99% real, then it's basically the same as the real thing!"

As the person he was talking to gasped in amazement, I twirled around and headed to talk to the student. I recognized him as Feng Yang Ming from the class I was the assistant teacher of. As he exclaimed, and nearly ran to class as he realized the time, I patted him on the shoulder.

He twirled around, exclaiming, "Wha- Professor Quinn?" As I watched as his face turned a bit pink, I nodded, and spoke, "Hey, Feng Yang, what were you talking about before? The thing that had extinct plants in it?" He looked confused, before he spoke, "Oh! You mean the game, SECOND LIFE? I should have remembered that you had a plant obsession!"...You see! Even my own students tease me!

As I mentally cried, I spoke, "...Anyway so this game has extinct plants in it? And since it's 99% real, that means I could experiment with it?!" As my eyes sparkled, and my mouth drooled, Feng Yang looked freaked out, before he replied, "Um, possibly..."

My eyes sparkled even more, and I asked, "Has this game came out yet?" He sweat-dropped, and shook his head, replying, "No...But you can order it!" Hmm, should I order it? Even if I know nothing about games? But this is such a rare chance! To experiment with plants that no longer exist! I could even create more medical remedies!

"...Where can I order it? Actually do you think you can come with me to order it? I have no idea on how to do things like this!" He stood frozen for a bit, before he slowly nodded. I smiled, happily, saying, "Then, it's a date! Thanks for the trouble!." I then took his hand, and dragged him to class, where he was already late.

Knocking on the door, I walked in and explained why he was late, "Sorry, I just had to speak with him for something. It's my fault he's late, professor." As the professor stared at me curiously, he asked, "Was he in trouble?"

I laughed, and shook my head, saying, "Well I got to go to the greenhouse now, see you later kids!" Pushing him into the classroom, I slammed the door closed, and walked to the greenhouse.

Time Skip (After Uni)

Sighing, I rubbed my sore shoulders, tired from the many lectures I had taught. Remembering my promise, I walked to the classroom, and peeked inside. Seeing Feng Yang packing with his twin sister, I ran up to him. "Hey Feng Yang! Ready for our date?" As soon as I said that, Feng Yang, Feng Lan, and the entire class swung around to look at me, staring at me like I said the world was ending...

Laughing, I spoke, "Well I'll take the silence as a yes. Now come on!" Grabbing his arm, I ran out of the uni, towards the shops. I stopped mid-way through, remembering I didn't know where the shop was. Looking at a panting Feng Yang, I sweat-dropped, apologizing, "Whoop. I may have went a bit too fast... Anyway lead me to the shop!"

Sighing at my over enthusiastic mood, he nodded, and dragged me to a shop with a banner. It said, 'Order the latest and hottest game right now! SECOND LIFE! With 99% realism, it's guaranteed to change everything you know about games!'

Hmm, how about if I know nothing about games? As we walked in, I looked, amazed at all the things around me, looking like an excited puppy. So these were games!

Feng Yang dragged me to the counter, while I looked, star-struck at the variety of games. As he talked to the cashier. The place was surprisingly empty right now, I wonder why? It seems I spoke too soon, as just as I said that, the store was flooded with people. Scared, I tightened my hold on Feng Yang, making him look at me curiously.

He followed my gaze at the bunch of people, and laughed. "Your so like a child!" Pouting at his words, I continued to stare warily at the crowd. Soon I had ordered the game, with a lot of help from my student.

After parting with Feng Yang, and thanking him profusely, I headed home, excited for the arrival of the game.

-0-0-0-

A couple of weeks later.  
-0-0-0-

It's been weeks since uni had ended, and even longer since i had ordered the game. Apparently, after reading the receipt from the order, it was supposed to arrive today. I was extremely excited, and really tense. Every time a doorbell rang, I ran to the door like a mad-man, or in this case like a mad-woman.

After several false alarms, It had finally arrived. Walking to the living room/dining room, I sat down on the floor, next to the coffee table. Opening the box, I had found a helmet, and put it aside. Looking for anything else in the box, I had failed to notice a booklet slip out of the helmet and underneath my coffee table. After finding nothing else, not even a manual, I sighed and studied the helmet, wondering how to turn it on.

An hour later:

An hour later, and several attempts on how to turn it on, including nearly breaking it, I found what to do on the internet. It turns out all you needed to do was install batteries, and flick the switch... I have an IQ of a genius, the IQ of 185, and I couldn't even turn on a gaming device, this was pathetic... Heading to my bedroom, I lay on the bed and sighed, turning the helmet on.

Instead of finding myself anywhere, all I could see was a message. 'Server is not on, until 6 days, 15 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds later later.' ...Screaming in frustration, I nearly threw the helmet at the wall, before remembering the cost. Sobbing, anger and frustration resided in me, I only want to see and experiment with extinct plants! Is that too hard to ask of?! It is apparently!

-0-0-0-  
6 days, 15 hours, and 42 minutes later.  
-0-0-0-

Yes it was time. Lying in bed, I turned on the device, and squealed in delight as it worked.

As I awakened in a dark room, I wondered where I was. Did something go wrong? Did i actually break it?

The thought was taken away, as a floating chair appeared in front of me. I gasped at how real it looked, it was like reality. As I moved in, trying to feel if it was soft or not. I wonder why it looked so real?...Oh yeah, it has 99% percent realism.

I was interrupted from touching the chair because of a cough. I then noticed the woman sitting on it for the first time. Looking confusedly at her, I wondered who she was. Sensing my confusion, she spoke, "I'm the GM that's in charge of helping the players make their characters. Are you ready to start?"

Confused even more, I asked, "Yeah, but before we start, what's a GM?" With a stunned look the woman fell out of her chair and onto the floor, making me wonder what was wrong with her. She looked at me like I was a child, and asked me, "Is this the first time you've played a game?" ...Oh yeah, I think it is my first time.

I smiled, and spoke, "Yep." She face-faulted, and sighed, climbing back onto the floating chair...Hey, i just realized it was floating! Cool, I wanna go on it! Before I could ask permission, she spoke, "Okay I'll explain it to you. A GM stands for a game master. Game masters are staff of the game's company, who act like the moderators in the game. They enforce the game's rules by banishing spammers, player killers, cheaters, and hackers and by solving players' problems by providing general customer service. Understand?"

I nodded slowly, sort of understanding. She then continued, "So ready to start? Do you have an idea of what you want as an avatar?"

I tilted my head, confused, "What are the choices?" The GM sighed, speaking, "You didn't go onto the site did you? You didn't even read the manual?"

I shook my head, "Nope." She sighed, and muttered, "This is gonna be a long time..."

I ignored what she said, and asked her something, "Hey, before I forget, can I go on your floating chair? It looks fun..." The GM sighed, and shook her head. 'It's gonna be a loooong torture! Damn my job! I have to explain everything, or I'll be fired! If only the pay wasn't so good, then I would have quite ages ago!'

Two Hours and a Half later!

Third POV:

The GM, now adorning a teacher's outfit, glasses, and a pointing stick, sweated profusely. 'I'm done! I'm finally done!' She screamed in her head. She chucked the stick away, and pushed the chalkboard away, making it disappear. She ripped her teacher's outfit off, and threw her glasses out. They all vanished, and she sighed in relief.

Iris sat on the floor, having a thinking expression. She then spoke, "Teacher! Could you explai-" "No worries if you don't get it now! You'll learn it in the game...! Let's just start on your character..." Iris slowly nodded, confused

"So, do you remember the raced you could choose from?" Iris nodded, already knowing what she would choose between.

Iris's POV

Hmm, the angel species sounded pretty cool, but humans were all rounded... I wonder which one I should choose. I should probably stick with the... "Human race, I'll stick with the Human race." The GM nodded, and snapped her fingers.

A hologram appeared in front of me, making me blush. It was naked, and I wasn't exactly comfortable being naked around anyone, even if it was a female.

The hologram had short dark brown hair, light green eyes, and stood at 6'7 feet tall, a pretty impressive feat for a female. I was often noted for being very tall, and quite slender. hmm, deciding to change my eyes to a light blue colour, I also changed my hair into a wheat colour, also making it shoulder length.

The result, was a quite pretty female human, if I do say myself, not that I was ugly in the first place, but even I couldn't resist the option to beautify myself by 30%.

The GM looked quite happy that I was done so quickly. She then asked, "What do you want your name to be?" Hmm, I thought about that for a bit before answering happily, "Granola!" She nodded, and the name appeared on top of the avatar.

She then clapped her hands, and me and the avatar combined, before a hole appeared underneath me. As I was about to fall, the GM shouted, "Since you probably don't know the different continents, I took the liberty to choose one for you! Central, where most newbies start! Good luck."

I swore I heard her mutter this next, "Thank God that's over, I hope I never see her again..."

And then I blacked out.

**-0-0-0-**

**Real World:**

Name: Iris Quinn/Professor Quinn  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Light green  
Height: 6' 7  
Physical status: third Dan in Taekwondo, former soccer champion  
Noted facts: Is well-known for her gentle and clumsy nature, often being sighted running into walls, doors etc

Player name: Granola  
Race: Human  
Class: Herbalist  
Height: 6' 7  
Weapon: Kasarigama  
Level: Unknown at this point.  
Eye color: Light blue  
Hair color: Wheat colored, shoulder length  
Physique: Tall, slender and strong.  
Personality: Silent and kind but has a bit of a temper  
Likes: Food and making herbal remedies  
Dislikes: Blood and violence.  
Flaws: Rather spacy, clumsy and a coward  
Pet: Mochi  
Random facts about the character: She's a quiet and gentle girl who hates any form of violence, hence why she decided to become a Herbalist. Ironically she's a former National Taekwondo and soccer champion. She's rather tall and as a result she's extremely uncoordinated unless she's actually concentrating on what she's doing. Her cowardly ways have made her fast and excellent at running away provided that she doesn't trip over her own feet and she favors her herbal abilities over her physical strength. Although if you antagonize her she'll give you a good smack across the head.


	2. Chapter 2

I awakened to find my body aching from the fall. "O-ow, where am I?" I asked myself, glancing at my surroundings. Seeing that I was in an alleyway, I stood up, surprised at the realism of the game. I mean I knew it was 99%, but I can't believe it. Glancing at my hands, I noticed that they looked exactly the same as real life.

I was dressed in a simple black skin tight t-shirt, grey working slacks and dark brown boots. Not exactly elegant but it suited me in a weird way.

Sighing, I walked out of the alleyway, only to find myself in a medieval-styled town. Whoa, this game is really like those movies, just a bit more modern I guess.

Hmmm, what am I supposed to do now? As I walked through the street a bit lost, I remembered what the nice GM told me, she said I had to go to at least level 10, to choose a job, I think? If I remember correctly, some of the basic jobs were the warriors, the priests, the mages, and the archers.

I remember her also saying that there was also a herbalist category? That would probably suit me best. As I pondered upon this, I saw a bunch of wolv- I mean women, chasing a piece of defenceless mea- I mean man.

Wow, if this is normal, than gamers are pretty weird...I should probably help him. As he ran past, I shot out, grabbing his arm and dragged him into a nearby convenience store. Sighing in relief as the horde of girls went past.

I wonder why they were so intent on chasing him was he a pervert of something. As the guy lifted his head, thanking me, I instantly knew why they were so crazy. It was due to his very good looks. White hair, reddish eyes, and elf ears, added to his already feminine features, he's basically begging to be chased...

I guess it's good that the only thing I'm interested in is plants, or I might've gone crazy like the others, over him. As he looked at me warily, probably thinking I was gonna assault him, I smiled at him, before saying, "Don't worry. I'm not interested in people." He looked at me like I was a weirdo, before realization hit him, and I swear I heard him mutter, "…Professor? It can only be her.", before he spoke "U-um, o-ok? Thanks for helping me."

Deciding to ignore his muttering, I chuckled, and helped him stand up; due to the fact he was on the ground. "No problem, but can you do me a favour?" He winced, making me look at him in confusion, before continuing, "Can you tell me what a Herbalist does? And how to become one, by the way, my name is Granola."

He sighed in relief, and answered, "Oh thank God, I thought you were gonna ask me something else. And my name is Prince." Tilting my head curiously, I replied, "What else would I ask you?"

He shook his head, and spoke, "Don't worry, and a Herbalist is a job, as you can tell that focuses on studying herbs. It's better to be alone for a herbalist, because it's easier to journey everywhere alone. As Herbalists spend quite a long time studying and travelling… and sorry, but I don't know what you need to become one, or how where you go...Hey let's go ask that NPC there! I need to know how to become a warrior as well."

He smiled at me brightly, and I smiled wearily back. His smile was kinda blinding... and now that I see his face close enough, he looks kinda familiar...

Hmm, a Herbalist…That suits me. Hey, i just noticed that this shop is actually a pharmacy! As I focused back onto the real world, I glanced at Prince, also to see that he was...haggling with a female NPC? Or is he just mad at the NPC? Prince looked restless, even if he had the friendly smile on his face.

Sweat-dropping, I listened to their conversation.

"...May I ask if you know how to summon the system menu?" System menu? What was Prince talking about?

"Just say 'system.' Aren't you able to figure out something that obvious…?" Hmm, so I just have to say 'system', well let's check it out.

After saying the word, a screen appeared in front of me. Oh, so the system menu shows my stats!

(Name: Granola | Gender: Female

Level: 1 | Race: Human | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 65 | Mana: 25 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 5

Physique: 5 | Agility: 6 | Intelligence: 10 | Willpower: 5 | Wisdom: 10 | Charisma: 7

Luck: Unknown | Abilities: None)

Hmm, it seems that my physical ability is quite low...which matches real life. Don't get me wrong, I'm very active and being a former National Taekwondo champion I constantly crave movement it's just that the last few years I've gotten a bit slack.

But my intelligence and wisdom is quite high. The GM did say that 10 was the highest you could start with for stats. Oh well, I wonder how you close this?

After saying 'system', again, the screen closed. I looked at the fuming Prince, and the stoic NPC, and sighed. Walking up to Prince, I decided to ask him for some help, "Hey Prince, do you mind if I follow you for a bit? I'm a beginner at games."

He thought about it for a bit, before nodding. I smiled, and followed him, as he walked out. We walked to the forest, and he told me to check my pouch, as there would usually be something in there. In it, I found a soft looking short sleeved white hooded coat, and something that looks like a Chinese Bo staff, making me smile. This would suit me better than a knife.

After walking for a bit, we came upon some weird gooey blobs. Prince said that they were 'Man-eating slimes.' Wow, he sure does know a lot about games...

I watched as Prince sneaked up on the smile, and attack the slime with his knife.

Words scrolled across the sky and I sweat drop.

(Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5)

That didn't really support realism but whatever. Anyway Prince sure is weird, he's celebrating from getting one hit. During his celebration, he didn't notice that the slime was still alive and sort of shunting along at a rapid pace towards him.

I begin to open my mouth to warn him but with a surprising show of speed it launches itself forward at latches onto Prince's hand and I'm startled by the roar of pain that explodes from him and I shrink back at the thick, condensed aura of rage that I can actually see pouring out of him.

(Man-eating Slime attack successful, Prince HP -3)

I blink, did the weird words really need to rub salt into the poor elf's wounds?

After roaring in pain, he went red with anger. He started to stomp, and stomp on the smile, over and over again. "Who asked you to drool?! Actually daring to slobber all over my hand… You must be sick of life!" He said viciously, as he stepped on the slime again and again.

(Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5)

(Critical hit successful, Man-eating Slime HP -10)

(Man-eating Slime has died, Prince's experience has increased to 10/20, Prince has learned a new ability – Buddha's Mountain's Phantom Kick…)

Just what kind of ability was that?! Before I can ponder this, I'm distracted by Prince who has just raced towards another Slime quickly ending its little virtual life before moving onto the next…and the next…and the next…and th-oh you get the idea!

(Attack successful… Attack successful… Attack successful)

(Prince has reached Level 2… 3… 4… 5…)

(Prince has learned a new ability: Chop)

(Prince has learned a new ability: Continuous Attack)

This guy's gonna be a legend at this rate….

"Wahaha, now you know the taste of fear! We'll see if you still dare to slobber on me!" He yelled, tearing after the remaining Slimes that…were actually retreating?! Was this part of the game?

(Prince has learned a new ability: Terrifying Roar)

I sweat-dropped, and after watching him for a bit, I realize that I also need to level up. Sneaking up onto a Slime, I lift my staff and bring it smashing down on the unsuspecting little Slime.

(Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5)

I frown, it's not dead? I sigh in frustration before raising my staff and smashing it down repetitively.

(Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5)

(Critical hit successful, Man-eating Slime HP -10)

(Man-eating Slime has died, Granola's experience has increased to 10/20, Granola has learnt a new ability: Repeating Smash)

Repeating Smash? That is a really lame name for an attack, oh well, who cares. I focus on another Slime not noticing the one sneaking up behind me. The only warning I have before it lunges is a squeaking growl and by the time I've turned to investigate there's a green blob flying at my face with a mouth filled with very sharp teeth gaping wide.

I let out a high pitched shriek and with the skill of a third Dan black belt and a medium level soccer player, I swing my leg back and blast the poor Slime away with a vicious kick. It smacks into a tree with a dull splat, causing the tree to shake slightly.

(Critical hit successful, Man-eating Slime HP -10)

(Man-Eating Slime has died, Granola's experience has increased to 20/20, Granola has reached level 2, Granola has learnt a new ability: Champions Kick)

I stood there stupefied at the words. What the heck? I freeze as I hear a familiar squeaking growl, slowly turning around. I'm met with the familiar sight of gaping teeth only there's another nine sets of them. I let out a high wail as I turn and race away with the little Slime's bouncing after me.

(Granola has learnt a new ability: Flee)

What the hell is that kind of ability supposed to be?! I wail in my head before turning to face my doom.

(Granola has learnt a new ability: Whack-a-Mole)

-0-0-0-

After an hour or two, we both stopped, and gathered the loot on the ground, splitting it into two. I found a staff with a higher attack power, and was told to equip it by Prince.

After we finished changing, and gathering the loot we walked back to town.

On the way, he checked his stats, and so did I.

(Name: Granola | Gender: Female

Level: 9 | Race: Human | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 170 | Mana: 55 | Unspent skill points: 25 | Strength: 10

Physique: 10 | Agility: 10 | Intelligence: 10 | Willpower: 9 | Wisdom: 10 | Charisma: 10

Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Repeating smash - Ability Level 3, can attack continuously for up to 4 times. Flee - Ability level 2 - 60% chance of escaping from opponent. Whack-a-Mole - Ability level 5 - Hit an opponent repeatedly, even with opponent moving. Champions Kick-Ability level 4-sends opponents flying away)

I sighed at the Flee ability. I'm not afraid of admitting that I'm a coward, and had run away once or twice... well more like a few times. At least it's a useful ability for escaping... After assigning my points, it became:

(Name: Granola | Gender: Female

Level: 9 | Race: Human | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 170 | Mana: 55 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 15

Physique: 14 | Agility: 14 | Intelligence: 14 | Willpower: 13 | Wisdom: 14 | Charisma: 12

Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Repeating Jab - Ability Level 3, can attack continuously for up to 4 times. Flee - Ability level 2 - 60% chance of escaping from opponent. Whack-a-Mole - Ability level 5 - Hit an opponent repeatedly, even with opponent moving.)

I had decided to raise my physical abilities just a bit more, so that I could be a bit more evened out.

After looking at our stats, we decided to go back to town. I found out he was actually level 10 now, while i was level 9. It was probably because he killed a bit more than me.

As we walked through the main gate, Prince seemed to realize something, as he fretted, before dragging me into the same pharmacy as before...

I sighed, as Prince started to argue with the NPC again, while I was crouched down peering out the window to keep a look out before I heard a giggle, and a chuckle come from behind me. I hope this girl doesn't go crazy like the rest. As I glanced at Prince, it seems he also realized the possibility, as he hid his face, looking down.

The team behind us, seemed to find that a bit weird, but didn't notice anything too odd.

"Heeheehee! This guy's hilarious," a girl's voice said. I turned, to look at the quite pretty girl, who also seemed nice. She had long wavy hair with a tint of pink.

"May I ask what medicine are you looking for?" This voice belonged to the female NPC. Prince, with his head still lowered, asked the NPC, "Could you tell me where to go in order to change my class?"

"Why is it you again? This is a pharmacy, not a newbie directory." The NPC replied, sounding bored.

"You want to change your class?" A guy spoke, he was quite 'pretty', and had green hair and glasses. The pretty girl's voice rang out again. "What class are you planning on choosing? Perhaps we can help you!"

"Oh… I want to become a warrior." Prince said, his head still lowered, looking at the ground.

"Weird person…" another guy muttered. I turned to look at the guy, he seemed to a blonde elven archer.

"I want to be a Herbalist." I spoke, deciding to make that clear.

The pretty girl simply smiled, seeming mildly amused. She then spoke, directing the first part at Prince, "Are you feeling shy? Why are you hanging your head so low? Your companion is also quite quiet, but she is not staring at the ground at least."

Hahaha, that's because Prince has a reason. If he were to raise his head, he would probably be drooled at! Instead of complying, he spoke, "Could you tell me where I should go if I want to become a warrior, please?" I also decided to ask, "And can you tell me where to go to become a herbalist?"

"To become a warrior, you'll have to go to the south side of the main square and find the NPC who is carrying a sword and wearing a soldier's uniform," the first guy said kindly. "He'll ask you to kill ten wolves, so you should bring along some health potions or you'll have to rest after fighting just one wolf."

He then looked at me, and spoke, "The Herbalist green house is on the north side of the main square. Find the NPC wearing a t-shirt and gardening overalls, and ask for the mission. She'll tell you to go get a bunch of different herbs, but you'll need to be at least level ten to finish the quest." Hmm, I'm only level 9, I need 1 more level.

"Thanks…" Prince muttered, as he purchasing ten minor health potions from the NPC. He looked like he was about to ran, but the girl's voice rang through the store. I also thanked them, "Yeah, thank you very much for your help." I smiled at them, making the pretty girl smile back.

"Do you know where to find the wolves?" the girl asked looking at Prince, sounding concerned. She then continued without a reply, "We were just about to go train on wolves anyway; why don't you and your companion come with us? You should go pick up the quest first. We'll wait for you at the western side gate. Don't take too long!"

Prince then started nodding enthusiastically. "Right" I decided to follow them, because it would take too long to go north, and then go back here. So after giving Prince directions, I ran after them.

After greeting them, and telling them why I went with them, instead of Prince, I introduced myself. "It's a bit late, but my name is Granola."

They also introduced themselves. The girl was called, Snow White Rose, and she was a mage, and the captain of the group. The nice green-haired pretty boy, who was a priest, was called, For Healing Only. The blonde archer was called Legolas. And the muscular elf, a warrior, was called, Lil' Strong.

As we chatted for a bit, Prince came back. After everyone introduced themselves to him, and he introduced himself, his newest accessory, the mask was brought up,

Rose looked thoughtfully at his mask, making him gulp nervously under her stare. "Prince, why do you want to wear a mask?" Heh, its cause of you~

"A ma-mask provides extra armor, doesn't it?" He said, pretending to be confused. That's why I bought one."

"I think he's just trying to look cool," said Legolas, unimpressed. Heh, more like uncool.

After that, we then went to the forest, to battle some wolves.

"All right, now that we've reached the wolves' riverbank: Healing, buff Prince up! We'll help him finish those ten wolves off quickly so he can go and change his class," said Rose.

As For Healing Only, he finished chanting a prayer verse, Prince said sincerely, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go ahead and fight!" And Prince was then cast upon the wolves. He looked at one for a second, before turning away and running the hell out of there.

"Prince, what are you doing? Hurry and turn around and fight. Don't worry, For Healing Only's pretty skilled, he'll heal you," Rose shouted.

"What on earth is he doing…?" questioned Legolas, his expression cold.

"That… I have no idea either!" Li'l Strong replied, clearly astonished as he watched Prince flee at top speed. "But his agility is pretty high, to actually let him to outrun a wolf when he's only level ten."

I chuckled amused, as Prince than fell over, and the wolf bit him on the hand. As he let out a scream of pain the wolf let go of his hand, pouncing onto him and instead went to bite his face. I was about to move forward to help him when I caught sight of something even more horrific.

The look of rage on Prince's face as the wolf's drool dripped down onto his face and I actually shrank back instead as the rage melted into a look of pure sadism.

"Prince, hurry up and run! If you take this attack, you'll definitely die!" Rose and the others had turned pale and were already frantically running towards him while I stayed still petrified. Evidently they couldn't see the look on Prince's face.

Without hesitation, he gripped his knife tightly and swung it from right to left, brutally slicing through the top half of the wolf's skull, separating its brains from its body.

(System notice: Critical hit, Wolf has died, Prince's experience has increased to 100/2000, Prince has received quest item: Wolf Fang x1)

I watched half horrified, half mesmerized, as Prince, who was trapped beneath the wolf's body, was thoroughly stained with the wolf's blood…and appeared to be enjoying it...freaking sadist.

Prince roughly shoved the wolf's body up and off of his own and slowly got to his feet and, grasping his knife tightly, looked straight at the wolves all over the riverbank with a really scary look in his eyes. With a blood-thirsty grin on his face he lunged.

Aiming at the wolf's throat he kicked upwards, and then kicked from the side. Next he preformed a spinning kick, and finally kicked it back to the ground with his heel.

Why do I suddenly feel like I'm watching Chun Li…?

(System notice: Buddha's Mountain's Phantom Kick execution successful)

(Continuous Attack execution successful)

(Wolf HP -30)

He then raised his knife, aiming at the wolf's head, impaling it.

(Wolf has died, Prince's experience has increased to 200/2000, Prince has received quest item: Wolf Fang x1)

(Abilities: Buddha's Mountain's Phantom Kick ability level up – Ability Level 2, 10% chance of tripling attack power when using leg attacks (multiplier does not include weapon(s)' attack power), attack power +20 / Continuous Attack ability level up – Ability Level 4, can attack continuously up to 5 times)

"My god, with just his leg…" Li'l Strong looked at him with astonishment again, worship evident in his eyes.

"Unbelievable…" Legolas muttered.

"Why does it remind me of the moves used by a particular character from a fighting game…" For Healing Only, said with a knowing smile.

"So cool…" murmured Rose.

I gaped at his new technique. Where the hell did he pull those moves from? A growl resounded from behind me and I spun around coming face to face with a wolf who'd decided to look for easier prey. It lunged for me with surprising speed, only to be sent flying back into a tree.

(System Notice: Champions Kick execution successful)

(Wolf has died, Granola's experience has increased to 100/1000)

I found myself repeating this pattern a few times before I finally got the Level up I needed. Rose was still watching Prince in both awe and fear.

By this point, Rose no longer dared to look. As a matter of fact, she'd covered her eyes after seeing Prince gut the first wolf. As for the others, their faces were pale as sheets as they watched his bloody dance of death.

"Rose, I'm done with the quest!" He shouted, sounding rather cheerful.

Rose slowly lowered her hands from her eyes. She stared, tongue-tied, at the bodies strewn everywhere, the river filled with bloody water, the floor littered with red and white matter, and the blood-soaked elf before her holding a knife in his right hand and slowly walking towards them.

"Blood…Elf!" Rose half-shouted in a strangled voice.

After a while, he was done, and we separated from Team Rose, I then bid him goodbye, thanking him, and headed to the Herbalist Greenhouse.

The NPC was a rather robust and motherly woman wearing overalls and holding a pitchfork

After getting the list of herbs and plants, I needed to find, I set out.

Heading to the forests, I read the list more thoroughly. The list was of 9 simple herbs that I recognized from real life. They could easily be found. But the last one was a quite rare herb, and would take more time.

After an hour or so, I had found them all, and headed back to the greenhouse. After becoming a Herbalist, I was given a weapon bag. Inside the bag, I found a kasarigama...what the hell?! Isn't this a ninja weapon? Well I have to admit its quite beautiful, the blades are a shining sliver engraved with curved

Getting information from the NPC, I found out that since most gardening tools wouldn't make good weapons, they'd been forced to improvise and had to take a page out of the ninja weapons. Apparently since a kasarigama looks similar to a sickle they thought it would be ok. I sighed and just left it at that and after bidding farewell I left.

As I stood outside the greenhouse I smiled happily in achievement. I was now a Herbalist of Second Life!


End file.
